Question: For the nonzero numbers $a$, $b$, and $c$, define $$
\text{{J}}(a,b,c) = \frac{a}{b} + \frac{b}{c} + \frac{c}{a}.
$$Find $\text{{J}}(2,12, 9)$.
Answer: We have \[\text{{J}}(2,12, 9)=\frac{2}{12} + \frac{12}{9} + \frac{9}{2} =
\frac{1}{6} + \frac{4}{3} + \frac{9}{2} = \frac{1 + 8 + 27}{6} = \frac{36}{6} = \boxed{6}.\]